Warriors: The last donut
by Snowystripe34869
Summary: A fight to the death between a donut has occured. What will READER do? WARNING: This story may contain donuts, phones, bad grammar, and mary sues. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. Allegiances

WARRIOR CATS: THE LAST DONUT

I do not own Warriors. Credit goes to Erin Hunter, the rightful owner.

ALLEGIANCES

SPECIALSPARKLYCLAN

LEADER AMAZINGSPARKLYPRINCESSFARTSTAR - rainbow colored she cat with rainbow eyes and sparkles so bright you would go blind if you looked at her fur

DEPUTY FARTINGDONUTSPARKLINGCLAWS - pink shecat with rainbow colored dots scattered all over her body. brown tummy, glowing white eyes

WARRIORS

PRICKLYBUTT - green shecat with needles on her butt and flashing pink/blue eyes. APPRENTICE, RAINBOWSPARKLYPRICKLEBUTTPRINCESS

DONUTCRAVING - purple she-cat that likes to eat donuts and text her friends

APPRENTICE, TWERKITLIKEITSHAWT

MOBILEPHONEADDICT - extremely fat green shecat who is on her phone texting her friends 24/7

APPRENTICE, FATTYFATBUTT

SPARKLYUGLYBUTT - de-formed fat shecat with green, blue, pink and black fur. purple and puke green flaming eyes. likes pickles, has very ugly sparkles.

APPRENTICES

RAINBOWSPARKLYPRICKLEBUTTPRINCESS - rainbow colored she with a tail so long it can go all the way up to narnia and a pink tailtip. one purple eye, one rainbow.

TWERKITLIKEITSHAWT - skin pink shiny she-cat with a twerking issue and black eyes.

FATTYTHERAINBOWFATFATTYBUTT - purple and blue she-cat fatter than her mentor, rainbow eyes. stubby fat tail.

ELDERS

None because we're too hawt and young ;3

MAGICALFAIRYCLAN

LEADER RAINBOWFAIRYMAGICSPARKLEDUSTSTAR - a magical cat with rainbow glowing fur and little stubby fairy wings. she has tiny sparkles and is jelly of amazingsparklyprincessfartstar. blue eyes.

DEPUTY RUNNINGDONUTS - literally a donut with cat paws.

WARRIORS

CANDYFART - a cat made out of candy with blue eyes.

APPRENTICE, CANDYFLOSSPAW

MAGICALGLOWINGSPARKLYTHING - a white cat with sparkles so bright they will blind you. green eyes.

APPRENTICE, FARTINGPAW

APPRENTICES

FARTINGPAW - a dark brown she-cat with a cloud of farts around her, constantly growing.

CANDYFLOSSPAW - a fluffy pink she-cat with tangly fur and no tail.

ELDERS

WRINKLESTHESONIC - super fast blue tom with shining muscles and super fat belly. green eyes.

JUICEFIZZYFIZZBABYCLAN

LEADER BABYSTAR - a skin-pink shecat with a diaper on her butt. water-blue eyes.

DEPUTY TANGOFOOT - an orange she-cat with the TANGO logo all over her body. orange eyes.

WARRIORS

FIZZYDRINK - a black she-cat with faygo bottles marked all on her. black eyes.

APPRENTICE, GOGOPOWERRANGERSPAW

APPRENTICES

GOGOPOWERRANGERSPAW - a red, blue, yellow, orange, pink, and green she-cat with a music box stuck on her that constantly sings the power ran- GO GO POWER RANGERS! NEOW NEOW NEOW NEOW NEOW NEOW- gers theme song. rainbow eyes.

NOTHINGCLAN

LEADER - air

DEPUTY - air

WARRIORS

- air

APPRENTICE,

- air

APPRENTICE,

- air

APPRENTICE,

- air

APPRENTICE,

APPRENTICES

- air

- air

- air

-air

ELDERS

- air

- air

That's all the clans for now, see you in CHAPTER 1 - THE FIGHT!


	2. Chapter 1: The fight

_**Chapter 1: THE FIGHT.**_

Remember, I don't own Warriors.

Mobilephoneaddict awoke abruptly to her mobile phone buzzing. All the others had woken up and were growling at her. "oops sory i forgot 2 turn et of" she meowed shyly and pressed the off button. "finaly i fout i waz goen 2 di" scowled Pricklybutt, a frown on her face. "omg wat do u want from mi i sayd sory" hissed Mobilephoneaddict. She too was frowning now. The two warriors unsheathed their claws. They leaped at eachother, Mobilephoneaddict landing the first blow. "yowwowwoww" screeched the cats as they fought in an endless tackle of claws and fur. Finally, Pricklybutt fell to the ground with a mreowww of pain and she blacked out. "ther i hav beetn u in a batl" hissed Mobilephoneaddict. "al catz old enuf 2 be speshal gavr her benif the sparkl rok 4 a clan meting" yowled the leader, Amazingsparklyprincessfartstar. All the cats gathered under the highrock. "we hav had grate trajedi 2 catz hav bin kild bi a lonr cat we must bif up our defens and trayn the aprentises good bcuz i sayd so clan dismeesd" she said, and all the cats flew away magically because they're magic. Pricklybutt was covered in bandaids because they didn't have a medicine cat. Soon they knew they would. Meanwhile, Twerkitlikeitshawt was training with Donutcraving. "u must go hier twerkitlykitshawt or u wil not b a warior" yelled Donutcraving. "i wil b a warior sumdai" said Twerkitlikeitshawt, twerking whilest she was climbing. Suddenly, something fell on Twerkitlikeitshawt and she began to fall...

Cliffhanger! See you soon in Chapter 2: THE PATROL!


	3. Chapter 2: The Patrol

CHAPTER 2: **THE PATROL**

Twerkitlikeitshawt woke up in the medicine den. "wo wer am i" she meowed confusedly. Looking around, she saw someone new. "woo r u" she asked. "my naim iz jewelsparkleprincessbutt" said the cat with confidence. "r u da medisin cat" she asked. Jewelsparkleprincessbutt nodded. "o oka so wtf hapnd 2 me" asked Twerky. "u fel from a tri so i caym 2 reskoo u" Jewely replied. The leader flew into the den, covered in rocks to protect everyone from her sparkles. "r u oka twerky u semd prity bad" she asked. Twerky nodded. Their leader flew out and up on the highrock. Twerky heard nothing but silence. She could see Jewely's lips moving, but nothing happened. "wo wtf is hapnin" she exclaimed.

menwyl

The 4 warriors Prickly, Donuty, Mobiley, and Sparkly set out on a patrol with their leader Amazingy. Suddenly they see a bright pink mouse that glows. Only Amazingy can stand up to it's power with her sparkles. The mouse dies. They carry it back to camp then continue on their patrol. Suddenly, a cat jumps out the bushes*...

*this is an enemy clan warrior

Another cliffhanger :D i luf chu all dont think i'm abandoning you.

SEE YOU NEXT TIME FOR CHAPTER 3: THE FIGHT II: RETURN OF THE FIGHT


End file.
